Weather Manipulation
Weather Manipulation,is the ability to psionically control and alter the forces of the atmosphere, creating changes in the weather. Also Called * Atmokinesis *Weather Control *Atmomancy Capability The user can intensify winds, summon storm clouds, and affect barometric pressure. Can be concentrated to generate indoor storms and to control the movement of rain/wind/lightning. One has the power to psionicly control the weather in a wide range of distances. Characters can create or summon clear sky, rain, hail, snow, thunderstorms, tornadoes, hurricanes, etc. It can be used offensively, or as the cycle of life for everyday human beings. There are five main factors of Weather manipulation: *Air Manipulation - To move clouds or wind. *Electric Manipulation - To effect lightning. *Water Manipulation - Creates rain, snow. *Thermal Manipulation - Make it cold or hot. *Ice Manipulation- Summon cold, blizarrds, etc. Associations May accompany Seasonal Control. Limitations *Abilities may be Emotionally based, and therefore unstable ifr your unstable. Variations Some may only possess the power of: *'Pluvial Zone:' The power in which the user is constantly followed by clouds and heavy rain within an atmosphere. User has no control over this power. *'Draught Zone:' The power in which the user is constantly followed by clear skies and intensified sunlight within an atmosphere. User has no control over this power. Personality Those who can manipulate the weather are oftentimes very reverent to something greater than itself, nature-lovers, and very powerful with their presence. If angered, it will take them a while to find their calm. Till then, it's a wise idea to not tempt the tempest. Applications *Flight, Gliding, and Levitation by means of Air Manipulation *Ecological Empathy to feel a shift in natural events. *Cosmic Manipulation, To reach beyond the earths atmosphere and manipulate cosmic weather. *Lightning blasts,/Strikes by means of Electric Manipulation *Rain, Snow, sleet, hail, by means of Water Manipulation *Tornadoes, Blizzards, Hurricanes *Droughts, Dust Devils, Electric Blackouts *Increase Air, Barometric, or other pressures by Air Manipulation *Limited Pulse Manipulation through Electric Manipulation *Can, of course, tell you future weather conditions. *Limited ability to store Electricity within the body. *Freeze by using Thermal Manipulation *Erode Solid surfaces like stones or buildings by use of Water Manipulation or Air Manipulation *Summon powerful winds to push people/objects away. *Summon miniature tornadoes to send people in the air. *Summon chunks of ice rain on enemies. *Weather Resistance *Your fighting skills are infused with electricity or ice. Known Users *Storm (Marvel) *Alice (Heroes) *Thor (Marvel) *Zanatanna (DC Comics) *Nami (One Piece) *The Storm (Card Captor Sakura) *Vortex (Danny Phantom) *Aelous (Heroes of Olympus) *Udonna (Mystic Force) *Snow Prince (Mystic Force) *Snow Queen (Hans Cristian Andersan's Fairytales; The Snow Queen, BBC's The Snow Queen) *DNA Aliens (Ben 10 AF, via a weather Machine) *Emma Gilbert (H2o-Just Add Water) *Cleo Setori (H2o-Just Add Water) *Rikki Chadwick (H2o-Just Add Water) *Stormy (Winx Club) *Icy (Winx Club) *Holman Hartz (The X-Files) *Zeus/Jupiter (Percy Jackson Series) *Demi-god children of Zeus/Jupiter (Percy Jackson Series) *Cole Macgrath ( InFamous) *Groudon (Pokemon, via Draught zone) *Kyogre (Pokemon, via Pluvial zone) *Rayquaza (Pokemon, via creation of the sky, and being able to calm the previous two) Gallery File:180px-X-Men_Worlds_Apart_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg File:246px-Ororo_Munroe_(Earth-616)_054.jpg File:179px-Storm_(by_Dimitri_Patelis).jpg File:Storm.jpg Weathervane.jpg|Weather Vane(Loonatics Unleashed) manipulating the weather. Storm (Marvel).jpg|Storm (Marvel) Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Elemental Control